Hallelujah ENGLISH EDITION
by Tsabaku and Light
Summary: Lovino has strong feelings for Antonio. But the Spaniard is currently dating his little brother, Feliciano. Will he be able to find love anyway? An unexpected event may made his luck turn. Inspired by the song Hallelujah, played by Kate Voegele. Written and translated by Tsabaku with the great help of Shanrae.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, it's Tsabaku (who let you enter in the manor again)! Finally, I made progresses in the translation of Hallelujah with the great help of my friend Shanrae (who currently doesn't have a fanfiction account). I hope this first chapter will be good. And please, English is not my first language and I will apreciate any form of correction! Thank you!

By the way, one chapter per week, is it good for you? I hope so!

* * *

Lovino sighed heavily, trying to ignore the two people that were following him from a distance. The day was drawing to an end, he was tired and couldn't wait to get back home. Yet, the calvary he was already enduring was going to last for the rest of the evening, since his brother and his lover seemed to want to spend a long time together. Feliciano and Antonio's relationship never had been this good, walking back hand in hand, Lovino following them far behind each evening, for now three months. Today, the Italian had hoped to get ahead of them, but even with the few meters separating them, he could still hear the Spanish serenades Antonio was singing to his little brother.

"Would you two shut up?", spit the young man to the other two.  
"Oh Lovino, don't be in such a bad mood", Feliciano kindly answered.

Rolling his eyes, he offered himself a moment to calm down. Finally catching sight of the house he shared with his parents and brother, he ran, so he could lock himself in his room as soon as possible, to finish his homework. In fact, he never opened his notebooks a Friday night, it was only an act to stay away from the happy couple. Angrily, he opened the door, quickly took off his shoes and sneaked into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Feliciano and Antonio reached home. The Italian, faster than his boyfriend quickly headed toward the kitchen, being the cook when the parents were absent, which was common for the Vargas. Dodging his brother, Lovino rushed to the stairs that were heading to the first floor, where his room happened to be. But in his hurry, a hand grabbed his wrist to stop him. He vividly turned around, to see Antonio, staring at him with his green eyes, immediately making Lovino uncomfortable.

"Lovino Romano Vargas, you seem to be in a rush", said Antonio, amused.

"Don't use my full name, I hate it when you do that. Plus, it's none of your business, you rotten tomato!"

The Spaniard's smile wavered before reappearing, a growing uneasiness growing between them. Lovino jerked out of his grip before running to his room, where he locked himself until supper. He sighed while he dropped his bag on the floor, before slouching on his bed. Brows furrowed, he took in his arms his tomato shaped cushion which buried his head in. Once again he goofed up and hurt Antonio, the horrible thought about himself making him bite the cushion. He had to forget it, he had to be mean, that's what he could do best. Being like Feliciano wasn't in his line, he wouldn't have make a good partner for the Spaniard.

"Forget it, Lovino", he muttered to himself. "It's too late, now. You abandoned him and let Feliciano have him. It's not the moment to regret."

The young man always had a crush on Antonio. Unfortunately, his little brother too fell for him. Lovino remembers well the night when Feliciano had been insisting on him, but that was only the beginning. Because after, he asked him if it would bother him if he went out with Antonio.

A weird question, isn't it? But it was rather normal for the two brothers, since they shared everything. Feliciano was aware of Lovino's interests for Antonio, and candid like he was, he had to ask Lovino if he could frequent him. It only took seconds for Lovino to think of the answer, he never thought the situation would turn out like this. He was hiding his shyness behind a wall that only Antonio could tear down, but Lovino was too persisting, and seeing that the Spaniard was way more interested in his brother, he let go of him. He sighed heavily when he heard Feliciano finally calling him for supper. Lovino stood up and walked down the stairs to kitchen. Antonio was already sitting at the table, playing with his utensils.

"Stop being so childish!", muttered the Italian impatiently.

Antonio only smiled, making Lovino blush. He tried to hide his red cheeks by putting his hands on them, as Feliciano arrived with steaming plates, full of Bolognese pastas. They started to eat calmly, the two lovers talking to each other, putting Lovino aside. He didn't care at all, but he was still feeling gloomy. He grumbled when he saw Feliciano feed Antonio, he just couldn't wait for the evening to end.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the Vargas brothers decided to spend some time together. After a quick breakfast at the restaurant, they went to the municipal park to get some fresh air. It was a nice day, and a few families were out with the children, to enjoy the sun and have a good time. Feliciano and Lovino walked next to each other, zigzagging around the playground, and clumsily avoiding over-excited kids. Feliciano looked nervous, and was twiddling his thumbs. The repetitive and nonstop movements of his fingers was annoying Lovino, and turned towards Feliciano, clacking his tongue.

"You have something to tell me? If so, do it right now, Feli." Lovino calmly said.

"Eh...It's...Well yesterday you didn't take the messages, so I did and..."

The young man held out his hand to stop Feliciano, knowing pertinently that this little talk won't turn well. Lately, Lovino had been bothering his teachers with his unbearable and unpleasant behavior. He wasn't doing his homework, never answered to the teachers' questions, and insulted who he wanted, when he wanted. His parents hadn't been informed, since they were on a trip, but they would be back very soon, and Feliciano wouldn't be taking the messages anymore.

"Feliciano, don't even bother, I won't listen."

"But at least promise me you won't push the limits, that you won't get in trouble and that you won't get expelled?"

Lovino sighed and promised not to do anything compromising. That's when a little girl with white hair pushed them while trying to catch a red ball. Feliciano jumped and Lovino swore, getting him offended looks from some parents. A man their age, with a strong stature, rushed and briefly apologized, helping the two brothers to get back up.

"Say sorry to the two boys, Light." His deep and authoritarian voice made them shiver, but the little girl didn't make a move.

"No..._They_ were in my way"

The man frowned, Lovino didn't give a damn about if she apologized or not. All he wanted was to go back home with Feliciano and take a nap with him. Yet the younger sibling was cheerily staring at the tall blonde, telling him that it wasn't necessary. But he insisted. The young girl still didn't want to apologize, but the intervention of another man with red eyes convinced her. The Vargas brothers forgave her, and she went back playing with other kids surrounding the red eyed man.

"Sorry. Light is hard to deal with."

Feliciano looked interested and started talking with him. Lovino abandoned him to go sit on the fresh grass of the park's green space. His eyes rambled to the little white haired girl, who was enjoying pulling another girl's black strands of hair. She was crying, and he reminded him of Feliciano and himself when they were younger. He lay down and finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. Half an hour later, he slightly opened his eyes, since Feliciano's unnerving voice was making him deaf. He was chatting next to him, still accompanied by the blond stranger.

"Feliciano, talk a little softer, you're going to make us all deaf."

"Oh, sorry, Lovino! This man here is Ludwig, he's really brilliant!" exclaimed Feliciano, pointing at the stranger.

The latter blushed and Feliciano kept on talking. Lovino's eyes widened, his brother seemed really weird, all of sudden.

"Hey this is all _very_ interesting, but my brother and I have some important matters of concern, other than chat with you. So that means ciao. Say goodbye, Feli."

But the teen pleaded Lovino to wait, quickly writing down the young man's number. Lovino rubbed his eyes three times when he saw his brother kiss Ludwig on the cheeks. He griped Feliciano by his wrist, and dragged him on the way back home. The younger wouldn't stop talking about his new friend. How blue his eyes were, how attractive his accent was and everything else. But poor Lovino couldn't take it anymore and turned back with his eyes closed.

"…And he goes to the same school as us, do you realize?"

"Feliciano, listen to me very closely…I don't know what you're doing, but be careful. Even if _I_ have problems with the teachers, you can find yourself with emotional problems real quick."

"I really don't see what you're talking about, veee~!"

The look Feliciano wore was worrying him. Lovino knew his brother, he could look innocent, but sometimes, he could be really sly. He sighed and gripped his brother's shoulders so he could look at him in the eyes.

"Be careful, Feliciano. Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

The younger nodded as if nothing happened, and Lovino let go of him, peacefully continuing on the way back home. He had a really bad feeling about this entire mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lovino sighed, relieved when he finally heard the ringing of the bell announcing the end of class. The teacher gave some homework to the students and then he exited the classroom. He calmly headed towards his locker to gather his things, greeting some acquaintances on the way, but without being really polite either. While taking some textbooks, he caught a glimpse of Antonio, who was with his two best friends. One of them was French, and had a reputation involving a lot of adventures in bed. The other one was German, self-proclaimed only Prussian in the school. And this time, accompanied by Ludwig, the boy his brother met at the park two weeks ago. Lovino rolled his eyes when he heard their ridiculous laughter, aggressively closing his locker, heading toward the building's exit. He however remarked that Antonio's look was different, something was missing. That laughing, mischievous sparkle. The Italian tried to ignore him; he didn't have to care about him. The more he tried to ignore, the more he tried to analyze the situation, in vain. He sighed once he was in the yard, looking forward for Feliciano to finish his lessons. Even so, the younger still wasn't there, which was surprising his brother. Lovino grunted, when Feliciano finally appeared.

"Damn, where were you?" he asked.

"I had something important to do, and Ludwig had to help me write down the last lecture notes, veee~!"

The young man scowled, suspicious. Lately, all Feliciano was doing was talk about the German he met at the park, and Antonio didn't come home with them as often as he used to. But the routine continued. They got home, did their homework, ate and finally got to bed. But Lovino couldn't sleep, a weird feeling growing in his stomach. Something serious was about to happen, and he didn't like it one bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, it's Tsabaku again (who let you into the manor this weak). It's SUnday, guys, it's Sunday! And I'm finally uploading chapter four. It's longer than the third one (I'm sorry again because of it's small lenght), so, keep reading. Thanks to Hikairi Koneko for the beta reading, she corrected the other chapter too. I hpoe you'll like this chapter, enjoy! See you next Sunday!

* * *

Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Lovino had last heard of Antonio. Everyone was starting to worry; they all were missing the Spaniard's happy obliviousness.

The young man's best friends, Gilbert and Francis were constantly interrogated, who seemed to know a little bit more about the situation. Yet, they didn't say anything, only answering with tensed looks and pursed lips. Feliciano didn't seem affected, in contrast to the other students frequenting Antonio, and was spending more and _more_ time with Ludwig. One day at noon, Lovino decided he couldn't bear it anymore and went to see the Bad Touch Trio, the name the three boys gave themselves. He took his lunch and sat near them without even asking. They seemed rather surprised, since Lovino usually tended to avoid them.

"_Mon cher_ Lovino, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" simpered Francis.

"I don't have time to lose, you rotten tomato", spit the Italian. "I just went to ask you why Antonio isn't coming to school lately."

The two men looked at each other with surprise. _Lovino worrying about Antonio?_ It _did_ mean something. They stared at each other, as if they were communicating by thoughts, and an insane grin lit up their faces.

"_Oh je vois_. Maybe you were right _après tout_, Gilbert", started Francis.

"Yes, yes. I'm too greatly awesome, I found it out before all of you", continued the albino.

Lovino was losing patience, the two friends were completely making fun of him. Hoping he wasn't blushing under their remarks, he aggressively slammed his hand on the table.

"You both know very well that I could kill you right know with my bare hands without caring about your well-being, so if you don't want to suffer in the next minutes, you better tell me what's up with Antonio…Got it?"

Strangely, his voice stayed steady, but threatening, enough to make Gilbert and Francis shiver. They swallowed, and, as Lovino was growling to intimidate them, they panicked and quickly explained everything.

"Feliciano broke up with him", they burst at the same time, drawing interrogative looks on them.

"What?" cried back Lovino, incredulous.

He couldn't believe what he just heard. His brother finally, and most likely abandoned Antonio for Ludwig? They only have known each other for a few weeks! They talked sometimes in class, but not enough to be considered as friends. And now, he pretended he was in love with the German? Okay, Lovino had to admit that the German was rather good looking (even though he'll never say it out loud), but that it was enough to drop the Spaniard, that he couldn't comprehend. From what he knew of him, Lovino bet that he must be in a pitiful state, considering the rupture.

"We tried everything to make him step out of his home, but nothing worked", continued Gilbert. "He didn't set a foot outside."

"I can't believe that he's so stupid", mumbled Lovino, his hand slamming against his forehead. "And where is he right now?"

"Why, at home, of course", giggled Francis, faking a shocked tone.

Lovino sighed without even thanking them, and walked away, he was on edge. He had to wait until the end of the day to go shake silly Antonio back into his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, it's Tsabaku (who let you into the manor)! I'll be busy on Sunday AGAIN, so I'll just drop the fifth chapter here, today, tonight, I don't know. I like this chapter, as much as the part when Francis speaks French in the chapter four. Enjoy this new part of the story. Maybe that next Sunday, I'll post the chapter on the right day! See you soon!

* * *

The day had never been this long for Lovino. As soon as the end of the class got announced by the bell, he hastily rose without putting away his things in his locker and left the school. He was concerned, but denied it. He could not keep his hands still, like always. On the way to Antonio's house, Lovino sent a message to Feliciano through his cell phone to keep his hands busy. Antonio lived alone in an apartment downtown, that wasn't too far away from school. Lovino was so worried that, when he looked in front of him, he was already at Antonio's place. Taking a deep breath to overcome his anxiety, he knocked at the door.

"Antonio, are you there?'' He asked with a trembling voice.

"Leave me alone, would you, Lovino." Antonio croaked weakly behind the door.

The Italian was quite surprised that Antonio had actually answered him, his heart pace quickened when he noticed that the Spaniard did not seem to be in a good shape. He knocked a second time, stronger and louder.

"I want to come in, so open the damn door. Or else I'll force my way in."

Silence.

Finally, Lovino decided to take action. As he pushed the door open, something suddenly stopped him. It was heavy and limp, and Lovino realised Antonio was lying in the lobby without even noticing the door was opening, which was crushing and hitting his ribs. The young man squirmed inside, finally getting in while staring at Antonio. He then took a look at the house, completely messy. The last time he spent a night there with Feliciano, everything was perfectly in order, all the curtains were open, and the main room was bright and smelled of spice and tomato sauce. Now, it was dark, and a bad musty smell reigned in the sitting room while a few beer cans were strewn carelessly around the Spaniard.

"Since when did you start drinking?" Lovino panicked, picking him up by the armpits.

"Don't know…" Antonio mumbled, repressing a hiccup.

"You smell like alcohol, you're so drunk!" He grunted.

He dragged him towards the red sofa, where Antonio curled up while Lovino glanced around the room. He would have to clean all this mess by himself. He sat down very close to the young man, not knowing what to do. He sighed and observed the wreck, a few centimetres away from him. Not that it bothered him; it made him sad to see Antonio like this. The sun was slowly setting down behind the curtains of the little kitchen which was connected with the sitting room and the dining room. He was about to stand up when suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist in a desperate embrace. His eyes widened in surprise, realising what Antonio was doing, not knowing how to react. He mumbled a few words and finally put his hands on the arms of the young man. He glanced at the Spaniard's hair, brown and curly. Usually they were combed in an adorable pony tail, which ended a little bit under his shoulder. It gave him charm and made all the girls fall for him at school. Hesitantly, he put a hand on the Spaniard's hair. Gaining confidence, he ran his hands through the curls. Antonio softly sighed; Lovino could not discern his face though. He stood up, breaking the comfortable embrace of the older and quickly reached for the curtains. He opened them, letting the light of the sunset illuminate the apartment. Blinded, Antonio covered his eyes with his arms.

"Close them, it's too bright." He moaned.

"Come on, you rotten tomato. Stand up and help me clean your fucking mess!" Lovino retorted with red cheeks.

With a lot of effort, Antonio stood up and picked up a few beer cans before putting them into the empty recycling bin. On his side, Lovino took care of the hardest things; he cleaned the apartment with the vacuum and removed the accumulating dust from all the furniture. Cleaning was not one of his favourite pastimes, but if it could help the Spaniard for now, he would do it. And plus, he wanted to spend time with him. For once, his little brother was not in his way. Lovino suddenly froze.

"_No, no, no, no. Why are you suddenly thinking like this? It's as if you took advantage of him. But at the same time…_" He thought.

He sighed while picking up a few discs, which were lying around a shelf, covered with a Spanish flag. He used a cloth to wipe the stereo, which was under the discs section of the shelf. Surprisingly, the machine had started to play a soft guitar melody, which was slowly filling the apartment. With his head down, Antonio walked toward Lovino, immediately recognising the song.

"You like Kate Voegele." Lovino murmured, not to break the silence in the room.

"Yes, she has a really beautiful voice. And how do you know her? I didn't know it was your kind of music!"

Lovino blushed and smiled a rare smile; however, it did not prevent him from grumbling. Lovino disdained the fact that he liked music a lot, and knew a lot about the subject. Secretly, he liked to cook with Feliciano and hum a few songs of Charles Aznavour or other songs from popular Italian artists. The look on Antonio's face darkened, hearing the lyrics of Hallelujah. He got closer to Lovino and hugged him from behind, surprising the young man, who slightly jumped in the process. After a moment of Antonio burying his nose in Lovino's neck, the Italian felt the hair strands tickle his face. They were very long and it had been a long while since Lovino had seen the Spaniard go to the hairdressers. And as said by some characters in television shows, nothing was better than a new hair style for a change.

"Tell me, you bastard, would you like to have a new haircut?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! It's Tsabaku again (who is currently closing the manor for a while)! I'll be absent for the next following week, so, I'm posting two chapters, like, right now. So, I hope you'll like those chapters! See you next time!

* * *

Lovino sighed happily while cutting a last strand of hair, proudly admiring his work. Antonio nervously jiggled about in his chair, turning around towards Lovino with a questioning gaze. The latter took off the apron that was protecting his clothes from the fallen hair. They stared at each other for a moment, in silence, not knowing what to say. Lovino became exasperated and clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

"Alright, you can go take a look at yourself, you idiot", he spat.

The Spaniard abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom's mirror, where he looked at himself, for a few minutes, mouth wide open. He stroked his neck, where his ponytail swung once. Now, he could only feel a few strands of hair brush against his nape. Lovino leaned against the doorframe, observing his reaction. He took a glance at his cell phone, it was getting late, and he still hasn't eaten. The sky was now purple; he could see the light filtering through the window in the hallway. He read his messages, none from Feliciano, probably fornicating with Ludwig, or something like that.

"It's super pretty, Lovi~! Thanks a lot~!", exclaimed Antonio, hugging him.

Lovino backed off, hoping he wouldn't do it again. Since it was almost six o'clock, the Spaniard offered Lovino to stay for supper. They cheerfully chatted, despite what happened earlier. After a long time spent in front of the sink doing the dishes, they went to the sofa, sighing from repletion and fatigue. Then, an awkward silence spread out between them, for the first time this day. Since Lovino was getting really uncomfortable, he couldn't help but glance anxiously at his cell phone, checking the time, his inbox empty as usual. He daydreamed for a moment, to be alone with Antonio, what happiness! However, he didn't know what to say, it was so weird. He swallowed and lowered his gaze to his feet, which suddenly became very interesting.

"I think I should go. We have school tomorrow, and I haven't started my homework…" muttered Lovino.

He stood up slowly, not daring to look at the Spaniard's face. He started walking towards the apartment's door.

One step.

The butterflies in his stomach flying about erratically.

Five steps.

He reached for the doorknob with his slim fingers.

Seven steps.

A pair of arms tightened around his waist with strength, stopping him from running away, like he always did.

The Italian froze. This time, it felt more spontaneous, so different from the previous one. It meant everything for Lovino. It was telling him to stay a little bit more. It never came to his mind that Antonio would like for him to stay, since at the beginning of the evening, he refused his help. He hesitated a little bit, and then placed his hands on the Spaniard's arms, not really knowing what to do. Did he have to break apart from the embrace and go home? Or did he have to let the poor rag Antonio had become, cuddle him? He bit down on his lower lip while closing his eyes. He wanted it to happen for so long, to be embraced by Antonio. Before, he was burning with jealousy, just seeing him and Feliciano in each other's arms. He really didn't know what to do. But… was it stupid, trying to find some logic in this? Antonio was single now, he didn't have to worry about his brother. Still, it was selfish.

"Oh, Lovino, you really are an idiot", he told himself, with a defeated tone.

He snuggled between the young man's arms, which were unexpectedly warm with his body heat. He felt the embrace to its fullest, sweet and comforting. He softly closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale of Antonio's scent from his shirt. But his eyes popped open, as a hand stroked his back, under his shirt. The hand moved around, goosebumps rising on Lovino's skin. Was it bad to do this? Was it because he looked a lot like Feliciano that Antonio was doing this? Too many questions, and he was too tired to think about answers. He raised his gaze towards Antonio, the latter gripping his chin, bringing their lips closer.

"Oh well", he thought.

As their lips touched, and the caresses started burning his skin, Lovino surrendered to the pleasure, the one he longed to know. The one he held, and feared for so long.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, it's Tsabaku again (who had closed the manor for the week)! So, this is one of my favourite chapter. I hope you'll like it as much as I do. See you next week!

* * *

Lovino yawned and opened his eyes, the rising Sun blinding him. Covering his face with his arm, he tried to glance at the source of the annoying beeping noise that woke him up. His cell phone was resting on a nightstand, beside an unfamiliar bed. He stood up in surprise, trying to gather his memories of the last night. He blushed heavily, discovering that he was completely naked in an unknown place. However, this room was really familiar to him. Seeing the Spanish flag hanging from the door ajar, he screamed in horror and fell from the bed. His memories began to come back. Oh, no, he did not do that, not with this rotten potato, he couldn't believe it! He covered his body with a white sheet and took his cell phone, which began to annoy him more than anything else. He glanced at the machine, why was it ringing again?

"Oh, shit. It can't be real?" He shouted, rushing to the kitchen, hopeing to find Antonio.

Indeed, the Spanish was there, depressingly staring at the front of a black coffee mug. Lovino growled while approaching him, still gaining no reaction from the young man, who rested his face in his hands. He gave him a slap on the neck, which made Antonio react. He mumbled a few Spanish curses and turned toward Lovino with an outraged look.

"And you let me sleep in when we had school? Brilliant, bravo! You should be proud of yourself!" He spat in a sharp tone.

The green eyes of Antonio widened in surprise, realising his mistake. Lovino rolled his eyes in exasperation, calmly heading to the bedroom. It was nearly noon, so, classes were going to finish soon. He had enough time to prepare himself, to eat and to go at school with this jester.

"Lovino, I'm terribly sorry!" Antonio said while following him.

"Too late, you're such a retard!"

Antonio's eyes hardened, Lovino's remark had clearly hurt him. Then, a mischievous smile spread on his face.

"It was not what you were saying last night; you actually liked it a lot!"

No answer. The Italian wasn't moving but had his fists clenched. Antonio continued despite the trembling shoulders of Lovino.

"And you should wear this more often, it makes you terribly attractive!"

….

Definitely, a fist on the jaw doesn't feels good; especially when it came from an angry Italian. Lovino growled while furiously taking his clothes which were scattered on the floor. He had enough time and couldn't wait to take a long, good shower. He quickly rushed toward the bathroom, avoiding the Spaniard which was groaning in the kitchen. Lovino rolled his eyes up and shut the door behind him. After a long hour of preparation, he finally got out, all beautiful and clean. No trace of Antonio in the kitchen, he was probably in the main room, depressed again. He slowly headed toward the room, rectification; he was sulking in front of the television, already wearing his uniform. Lovino shivered in disgust, he probably did not take a shower like he did.

"I hope this uniform is clean." He thought out loud in a withering tone.

"_Sí_, _sí_, don't worry about it. Me too I'm clean." Antonio retorted.

They sat for a moment before the Italian decided to eat something. After waiting a few minutes, they quickly went out and got to school. Everyone stared at the couple which was missing for a long time. They quickly parted, since they did not share the same classes. Gilbert and Francis questioned their friend a lot, like Feliciano and Elizaveta (a good friend of the Vargas brothers) did with Lovino. The young man was wishing that this interrogation would end already. He was tired of being stared at every time he turned around the corner of a corridor.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, it's Tsabaku (who let you into the manor again). I am really tired, I had a very busy weak, and it's quite late for me. I'll stop talking about me now. You know? This is the last chapter of Hallelujah, I'm so happy. I would like to hug every readers I had since the begining of this fanfiction, unfortunatly, I can't. I want to also thank my friend Shanrae, which translated some of my chapters since I was busy and Hikairi Koneko, which corrected most of those chapter. I'm thinking about uploading my bonus chapter, tell me if you're interested. I hope you'll like the ending!

* * *

Lovino's mood was usually execrable, but it grew even more unpleasant since the beginning of the week. Everybody at school was talking about Antonio's unexpected return with Lovino and would not stop staring at him every time he turned around a corridor's corner. What was pissing him off more than anything were the rumours concerning the night he spent with Antonio, he hated it. And his impatient mood got even worse when the teacher began to warn him about his vulgar language in class. He knew that not all the rumours were true, but they were close to the truth and what scared him the most was the fact that people could discover the truth about his one night stand with Antonio. Of course he talked to the Spaniard afterwards, but the atmosphere was too tense for the two of them to keep a constructive conversation. Feliciano had ignored Antonio all week and had walked hand in hand with Ludwig in front of him. Lovino could not believe he was seeing this kind of behaviour coming from his little brother.

The next week, things had started to settle down. The students had quickly dropped the rumours and left the Vargas brothers and Antonio alone with this big story. Their life was going back to normal slowly.

Lovino had not yet accepted his feelings towards Antonio. And the Spaniard continued to hang out with him, mostly after school, until the sun set It was the only thing that Lovino had not shared with Feliciano, his relationship with Antonio, the exchanged caresses and the shared kisses. He always jealously kept the secrets buried deep within himself, like Antonio and his pain which was always there after his break up.

No one ever knew the truth about the relationship of Antonio and Lovino. Wait, you know too! But keep it secret, keep it safe!

* * *

Hey, you know guys that it's really Sunday? I made it! I uploaded on Sunday!

Goobye, it was Tsabaku (who is, for now, closing the door of the manor)!


End file.
